It is known to provide a handle section of a small electric device such as a tooth cleaning device with two shafts to which a head of the small electric device can be coupled to generate two independent motions of the head. Patent application WO 2008/125269 A2 generally speaks about such a design.
It is a desire of the present disclosure to provide a handle section of a small electric device and a small electric device that are improved over the known devices or that at least provide an alternative to the known devices.